Parental Rivalry
by candace.jeffs
Summary: It is once again summer for Percy and Annabeth. What will be in store for their newfound relationship. Will their parental rivalry get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth had been dating for a couple of weeks now, or have been trying too. It was the beginning of the summer and Percy and Annabeth had just arrived at camp. Hand in hand they walked to the top of half blood hill and passed the magical bearers. They tromped down the other side of the hill. "I am so happy to be here, Percy!." Annabeth smiled. "It's our first week as a couple seaweed brain, are you excited?" She asked.

Percy felt slightly worried but didn't let it show. "You know it, Wise Girl." They continued to walk further into the camp, they were one of the first ones there so the place still looked slightly deserted. Percy and Annabeth had to part ways to go to their cabin's. Percy set his bag on the floor and looked around. The place looked the same as he had left it, with slightly more dust, and the fountain his father had given him needed to be cleaned. Percy decided to worry about that later. Percy started unpacking his clothes and putting them the bins that was given to every camper for storage. I Am so lucky to be with Annabeth. Thought percy as he watched her unpack from her cabin window. I just wonder how are parents will take it. This thought had worried Percy for as long as he had been dating annabeth. Percy knew that Athena and Poseidon had a grudge against each other, Athena more so than Poseidon. Percy and Annabeth had battled Titans, gods, and giants, why was he so scared of their parents? Percy shook his head from his thoughts, and walked over to the Athena cabin.

"When are you going to be done Wise Girl? I want to practice some sword fighting before everyone get's here." Percy smiled at her, making her heart melt. Annabeth was tempted to stop what she was doing and go practice with Percy. But she hardened her heart.

"I can't Percy I am really busy with these designs and-" Her sentence was cut short by Percy lips pressed against hers. She started moaning in protest but Percy held the back of her head gently and Annabeth couldn't help but fall into the kiss. They stayed like that for what could have been forever, but they eventually pulled apart. "Fine I will practice with you for a little bit, but then I really have to get working."

Percy rolled his eyes not without affection. "Annabeth, you have the whole summer to work on olympus come sword fight with me." He gave her that winning smile and she just nodded her walked out of the Athena cabin and went toward the fighting arena. There was already straw dummies sticking out of the ground ready to be practiced on. Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen from his pocket and uncapped it. A celestial bronze blade took it's place. Percy stretched his arm before he started waking the dummies to pieces. Annabeth was doing the same only she had a dagger instead of a sword.

They went to work immediately making dodging moves as if the dummies we're a hell hound, or a furrie. As they went further along they started to remember the old fighting tactics and skills they had built over the years. It had only been 15 minutes and they had broken themselves into a sweat. They kept crossing the arena pretending to guard eachothers back. Stabbing the poor defenseless dummies to their bare sticks. Percy and Annabeth we're deep in fighting mode when they heard a clearing of a throat. They looked at eachother and then around them. "Wow you haven't seen me in a year and you don't even say hi." Percy and Annabeth finally find the owner to the voice.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her red hair shone against the the sun and she had a hand on her hip. She was at the top of the bleachers peering down on smiled he loved hanging out with Rachel even if Annabeth was a little jealous. But Annabeth had quickly gotten over that, as far as percy knew. They raced up to greet her Percy a little more excitedly than Annabeth. Percy hugged her in a warm embrace and Annabeth and Rachel hugged to, not quite as enthusiastically.

"We're sorry we didn't visit you, I just really wanted to get some training before the other campers get here." He said.

"Oh it's fine, you guys are always busy, I get it." Rachel looked at her doodled on sneakers, her red hair covering her eyes.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel what's the matter?"

She looked at him and smiled. Her smile quickly faded and she sighed. "You guys are going to be busy saving the world this summer, and I'm going to be stuck here being the oracle."

"What you don't like to be here at camp half blood?"

She looked alarmed. "Oh no, I love it here. It's just this last winter nobody was here and I have never been so lonely. Even when I was back with my parents."

Percy had a sympathetic look on his face. "Well don't worry about it. Me,you, and Annabeth will hang out all summer."

Rachels loneliness subsided slightly. "Thanks for listening to my crap let's talk about you guys!" She turned towards Annabeth for the first time in the conversation. "Hows dating this knucklehead going?"

"I'm right here!"

The girls ignored him. "As you can image. Same old seaweed brain."The girls laughed at his nickname. "What about your? Is their any campers you have you eye on?" Blood quickly rushed to Rachels face and she looked at her sneakers again. Annabeths eyes widened. "Oh you do don't you?!"

Percy started becoming uncomfortable from the conversation. Rachel's downcast face was almost as red as her hair.

"Well, uh...no, well yes! Yes I do have my eye on someone."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow pretending to be nonchalant. "Want to tell us the name of this lucky fellow?"

"Oh well you probably don't know him, he was a new camper last year, and he was really shy."

"I know a lot of kids at camp try me." Said the blonde.

"Oh um… his name is Ethan Roster."

"Hmm I think I have heard of him before, what cabin is he in?" Percy asked.

The red headed girl looked off toward the cabins. "He's in the Apollo cabin, and he's really good at archery. I wouldn't be surprised if in a couple of years he's head of the cabin."

"He sounds great have you talked to him?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah i've talked to him. Once." She added softly.

Annabeth looked alarmed. "Once? You've only talked to him once? We should go find him!"

"What?No! We can't talk to him, besides he's probably not even here yet."

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We won't know until we look." Without waiting for a response from Rachel Annabeth grabbed her wrist and started dragging. But she stopped suddenly causing Rachel to bump into her from behind. With Rachel still in hand she tromped back up the hill where Percy was looking bewildered. "Don't worry I didn't forget about my boyfriend." Annabeth leaned up and give him a kiss and the cheek, and once again dragging Rachel behind her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they reached the cabins Annabeth finally released Rachel's arm from her death grasp. "Was the dragging really necessary?" Said Rachel rubbing her wrist.

"Would you have come otherwise?"

"Probably not."

"My point exactly." Said Annabeth. "Now, what does Ethan look like?"

Suddenly Rachel's gaze turned cloudy, she had a slight smile on her face. "Dreamy."

Annabeth huffed. "I'm going to need a little more than that. What's his hair color?"

Rachel fell out of her daze. "Oh he has slightly darker blonde hair than you."

"Okay this is good. What about height, how tall is he?" Annabeth asked.

"He's tall, way taller than me, probably 6,1 maybe 6,2."

Annabeth's eyebrows raised. "Wow taller than Percy. Okay this is good, do you know what he's wearing?"

"I don't even know if he's here…" Her sentence dragged as she spotted something near the Apollo cabin. Annabeth looked toward where she was staring and her jaw dropped. In a blue t shirt khaki shorts and red tennis shoes was probably one of the hottest boys Annabeth had ever seen. She hastily clamped her mouth shut remembering her boyfriend.

"Wow he's a wow…"

"I know right."

Both of the girls could only stare as he greeted his fellow half brothers and sisters. Other girls started to notice him too, and were staring. Annabeth shook her head, remembering how Percy used to be the same way, until they became a thing. "Okay well why don't you go talk to him?"

"Me? Talk to him? Look at him." Annabeth did look at her. "Now look at him." As if he was trying to make all the girls swoon he took his bow and arrows took his shirt off. Once again Annabeth had to pick her jaw off the floor, but remembering the problem at hand controlled herself. "Besides." Said Rachel. "All of the Aphrodite girls are already all over him." Rachel was right there was swarm of perfumed, perfectly groomed girls swarming Ethan. But Annabeth also noticed that he wasn't interested in any of them. Slowly Annabeth started walking towards him.

"Annabeth, where are you going. You better not be going to talk to Ethan!" Rachel started following Annabeth, worried about what she was going to do.

Ethan was facing away from Annabeth talking to a group of Aphrodite girls. She tapped him on his muscled shoulder. Rachel was half behind Annabeth trying not to get noticed. "Hi Ethan I'm Annabeth."

He smiled with his fathers blinding white teeth. "I know who you are, you and Percy Jackson beat Kronos right?"

"Oh uh yeah."

"That was totally awesome you guys are my hero's"

"Yeah uh huh." Annabeth was now staring not at his gorgeous face, but his gorgeous abs.

"Uh my eyes are up here Annabeth."

Annabeth looked back up his face, her face now red. "Uh have you met my friend Rachel?" Annabeth pulled her friend out from behind her.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Ethan Roster." He held out his perfectly tan arm.

Rachel shook his hand, almost swooning in the process. "I'm Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, I have to go see you around." He winked at her and walked toward the archery range.

As the girls watched him go Annabeth said: "See that wasn't so bad."

Rachel numbly nodded as they started to walk away. Annabeth decided to go to Percy's cabin before she started working again. When they reached Percy's cabin Rachel mumbled some excuse about needing to sit down and she started walking towards the archery range. Annabeth shook her head as she slipped into the Poseidon cabin.

A blush immediately formed on Annabeth's cheeks as she saw Percy. He had a towel around his waist, a toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was wet and he smelled like soap. Annabeth stared at his toned abdomen, and strong biceps. Annabeth knew Percy was handsome but right now he just looked hot! What is with all of the hot shirtless boys today? She thought. "Oh sorry Percy I should have knocked."

He started blushing too. "I uh… Let me get dressed. One sec!" He grabbed boxers, shirt, and shorts off his bed and rushed back to the bathroom. A moment later he came back with the clothes on, and a blush on his face, that matched perfectly with Annabeth's. "Sorry I decided to take a shower after sparing."

"Oh it's my fault I should have knocked."

"I guess I can't call you wise girl anymore. That was a very unwise decision."

"Your the one to talk Seaweed Brain!"

Percy shrugged. "I'm used to being the dumb one in this relationship, but man I expected better out of you Annabeth."

Annabeth punched him playfully on the arm. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

He had big goofy grin that made Annabeth's heart race. "But I'm your Seaweed Brain."

"You sure are."

"How did everything go with Rachel?"

The blush returned to Annabeth's cheeks as she remembered the past few minuets. "Oh it went fine, Rachels too shy to really say anything to him but we're working on it."

"What do you think of this guy, is he cool?" Percy asked running a towel through his hair.

"Uh yeah he's nice, attractive. Really attractive actually."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Even more attractive than me?" He had big puppy dog eyes and made his lower lip stick out.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course not, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and walked over to her. He put his and on her cheek and pulled her towards him. She smiled knowing what was going to happen next. Their lips collided softly at first, but with more force as they got the feel for it again. The kiss became deeper as they explored each others mouths. Now percy had both hands around Annabeth's face, wanting to be as close together as possible. They stayed like that for what would have seemed like forever. But they were interrupted.

A boy named Clyde stuck his head inside the door. "Percy, Annabeth come quick it's an emergency!" And with that he was gone. Percy and Annabeth parted and started running with all of the other kids towards the Big House.

Percy and Annabeth were not out of breath due to saving the world so many times, when they got to the big white building. There was a stretcher and their lye Luke Castellan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. Percy just stood there agasp. Luke's hair was plastered to his face and he looked sickly. Which was to be expected when you were supposed to be dead. Annabeth rushed to the gurney he was on. "I...I watched you die." He gave her a dry smile, making his parched lips crack. "Good to see you too." Annabeth looked at him in disbelief. "How are you here? I saw you stab yourself in the middle of Olympus. You are not supposed to be here." He looked slightly hurt. "Well, apparently Aphrodite owed your mom some favor, and for the favor aphrodite saved me." He looked at her. "Don't ask me how, don't ask me why but I'm here." "Why do you look like this?" Percy asked. "Aw, Percy you see there's a price to save a life. I was barely able to survive, now everyday I fight for my life. The gods sent me here, said it was the best place. Which I guess is right considering I am a half-blood." As he said it a huge rack of coughing ensued and Luke was crippled over holding his chest. Chiron trotted over to him, his stallion form towering over Lukes body. "Get him some ambrosia, stat." Annabeth who was nearly brought to tears seeing Luke like this rushed into the supply closet to get the ambrosia. She came back with yellow squares in tow. She slowly fed him some peice by peice. His coughing seem to die down as it set in. Chiron said: "He needs rest, you two should leave." They nodded and left the big house. As they were walking Annabeth said. "I can't believe, it's Luke." "How do you think I feel, I'm the one who gave him the knife to kill himself. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Percy said sadly. Annabeth stopped walking and looked at him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, it was the right thing to do, don't beat yourself up, or I will beat you up." Percy smiled at his girlfriend. "You are so soothing." He said sarcastically. "Hey, are you really okay?" She didn't let go of his shoulder. "Yeah, it's just right before he died… He asked if you loved him-" "And you know what I said?" Annabeth interrupted. "I said, that he was like a brother to me, I never loved him like I love you." She leaned up and kissed him on the nose. He looked at her thankfully, feeling more at ease because of what she had said. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "You're the best girlfriend a seaweed brain like me could ask for." She wrapped him in a tight hug that lasted a short while. When they pulled apart she kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled. They continued walking down the hill towards the cabins. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek as they parted to their separate cabins. *** Luke lie in his cot thinking about what had happened in the past year, since he had killed himself. He also thought about how he was going to get Annabeth back. Luke knew that Athena had always liked him more than Percy mostly because of the dispute between her and Poseidon , that was why she used her favor on him. Now he owed it to her to win Annabeth back. Luke didn't want to drive anybody apart. Not anymore. But his life was saved for a purpose and he had to fulfill it, and if he pulled it off well enough, he and Percy might still be friends. But how am I going to do that, when I look like this? Luke knew his condition would improve being here. He was practically raised here and it felt like his home. And with Annabeth around he would grow stronger everyday. Luke half sighed half coughed as he thought of Annabeth. Luke had loved her like a sister, but when he saw her on Olympus she looked older, more mature someone he could love, not as a sister but something else, something deeper. It made his heart throb to think about Annabeth being with Percy, Percy was great but he wasn't him. Chiron wheeled into the room, he was back to his plain old wheelchair form. "How are you feeling Luke?" "Like a thousand bucks." Luke said weezily. "Well you have grown more stable now that you are here, which is a good sign. But I have a question for you Luke. Why did you come here?" Chiron looked at him hard. Luke felt like he was meeting his prom dates dad and he had just pulled out a shotgun. "I knew I would recover more quickly here." Chiron gave him a is that all? look. Luke gulped he knew he couldn't keep a secret from this stallion. " And… to win Annabeth back." Chiron nodded as if he had already assumed so. "I don't want to see anybody get hurt, otherwise you will be no longer aloud to stay here, understood?" "I wont try to hurt anyone, I promise." With that Chiron left, leaving Luke alone to his thoughts. *** What a day. Annabeth thought as she sat at her work desk in the Athena cabin. Annabeth was working on her plans once again, to rebuild Olympus. It was coming along nicely and some of the construction had already begun. But Annabeth wasn't thinking about that right now, she was thinking about Percy. This wasn't a rare occurrence, she thought about Percy constantly in fact. But this was different. She wondered why Percy had been so concerned about her and Luke. Annabeth knew she could never be with Luke again. Besides she had Percy know, the most badass boyfriend you could have, and she loved him. Sure, her and Luke had had a little past together. Well a lot of past together, but she was with Percy know and nothing could change that. But for some reason she felt Luke didn't quite see it that way. And why would Athena use her favor to save Luke? She shook her head, puzzled. But no matter what happens I will never leave Percy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Annabeth decided to spend her first day of summer relaxing. She was planning to maybe lay on the beach for a couple hours and catch some sun. Annabeth was walking with a chair, sun hat, and tanning lotion, towards the beach. It was a gorgeous day not a cloud in the sky and the camp smelled like strawberries. Annabeth gave a contented sigh as she approached the beach. Nobody was on the beach at the moment, everyone was at their classes learning how to save the world. She knew Percy was teaching some newly found half-bloods how to sword fight. She sighed as she thought of Percy. She wished she could communicate with people like he did, but she always found books better than people. Well maybe not Percy.

Annabeth pulled apart he beach chair and laid it on the sand. She threw on a pair of sunglasses and sat down. As she was rubbing tanning lotion on her legs she noticed a shadow on the sand next to her. She looked up and saw none other than her boyfriend. Without saying a word she continued rubbing lotion on herself, knowing it would drive Percy crazy.

Just as she had suspected he gave her a look of disappointment. "What no 'hey, how are you doing, most handsome, awesome boyfriend in the world?'"

Annabeth was done lotioning and laid back in her chair letting the warmth of the suns rays envelope her. She closed her eyes and pretended Percy wasn't their. Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his annoyance. Suddenly Annabeth opened her eyes expecting an annoyed boyfriend looming over her. But of course Percy had to get her back for not talking and he knew one way that was a sure fire. Standing before her was Percy's glorious abs. She would have like to say she noticed his sparkling green eyes, or his winning smile. But there was no buts about it. It was the abs.

"Ugh, fine I'll talk." Percy smirked and sat on the sand next to her.

"I knew I could get you to talk."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and watched the waves roll onto the beach. "I thought you were teaching some new Hephaestus kids how to spar."

"I did and now they're practicing on their own. Why don't you want to talk to me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Who says I don't want to talk to you?"

He looked at her. "Um you wouldn't speak to me five seconds ago?"

"Oh that."

"Annabeth what's the matter? If you want to be alone just tell me."

Annabeth smiled. This is what she was talking about when she said she wished she could communicate with people like he does. She wouldn't ever tell him that, but it was true. "No I'm fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing specific, just wanted to hang out with my awesome girlfriend." He gave her a big smile and kissed her cheek. She smiled, her mood increasing. "How is the architecture going?"

Annabeth's face lit up, making Percy grin. "Well I just got the cross beams done for the… wait you don't want to talk about architecture." Annabeth lifted her sunglasses on top of her head.

Percy laughed. "No continue, I love it when you drone on about buildings." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! You're the one who asked." Percy was still laughing, his big smile lighting up his features.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"What do you really want to talk about?" She asked.

He shrugged but he did have something in mind. "So I saw Luke earlier today, he's recovering already."

Annabeth felt concern for Percy. Why did he keep bringing up Luke? "Thats good when do you think he will be up and walking?"

Percy shrugged again. "Probably a couple weeks."

"Hey are you okay? You seemed concerned about something to do with Luke." As Annabeth asked the question she took Percy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her gesture, but his expression quickly changed, to his serious thoughtful face, that didn't come along very often.

"I have just been thinking…"

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Annabeth said trying to lightened her boyfriends mood.

He let the corners of his mouth turn up. "I just think it's weird that Aphrodite would save Lukes life as a favor to Athena. Kind of an odd request don't you think? I just can't help but get a bad feeling about all this."

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. She then scooted so their was just enough room for two on the chair. Percy took the invitation and clambered up and sat squeezed next to his girlfriend. The two didn't say anything just sat there letting themselves bask in the warmth of the sun and each other. They stayed like that for a couple hours, both of them had fallen asleep and it was noon when the startling noise of the lunch bell was heard. The couple awoke from their nap and clumsily started walking towards the dining hall.

They entered the hall, and went to stand in line for food. Ethan walked by and waved, but quickly put his hand down when he got a closer look at the two. Percy looked at Annabeth, but she shrugged. A few more people gave them weird looks, confusing the couple even more.

"What's with everybody today?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked up at him in confusion, then she smirked. "What?!" He said even more confused.

She lifted her hand and ruffled his already disheveled hair. "We look ridiculous. Like we just crawled out of a make out session."

"Uh, we did. Didn't we?"

Annabeth laughed. Percy touched his lip gloss cover cheek and smiled. He pulled Annabeth in for a kiss, which she weakly resisted, due to the public place. But her resolve was quickly broken when his lips connected to hers. They kissed for only a short time, before chiron came and interrupted them with a grunt as he walked passed. They reluctantly parted and sacrificed their food to their parent.

After lunch Chiron told both of them to go to the big house after they ate. Once they had arrived Chiron brought them to Luke's room. To their surprise, Luke was sitting up on the side of the bed with no support.

"Wow Luke you're healing faster than I had anticipated , it's great to see you up. At this Rate you will be up and walking within a couple of days." Chiron said.

"A couple of days, Percy said it was going to be a couple of weeks!"

Chiron nodded. "That's what I thought before, but Luke seems to have had health boost, looks like the nectar and ambrosia are really paying off."

Luke smiled at them. "I'm feeling better already."

"Thats great Luke can't wait until you're up and walking." The blonde girl said.

******"Yeah great." Percy muttered under his breath. **


End file.
